


Change

by CraigTuckersLeftNipple



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigTuckersLeftNipple/pseuds/CraigTuckersLeftNipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano is drunk, Shintaro isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

« »

Shintaro arched his back into the couch, neck stretched back on the top, fingers bending back and forth, clasping nothing in boredom. He heard the tiny bones pop in each digit.

He hadn't allowed himself to get drunk. He was the only person in the dan that night who didn't. Besides Ene, who couldn't drink, and Hibiya, who was too young anyway and was-…. where was the brat?

Actually, now that Shintaro thought about it, he was the only one in the living room.

Until Kano strolled up from somewhere out of Shintaro's line of vision, smirk on his face that looked tattooed on, like it didn't belong. His fists were hidden by his jean pockets and Shintaro noticed the jeans sagged, the edge of black boxers peeping up from them.

Everything on Kano seemed too big on him, really. His jeans, his hoodie with the sleeves bunched up and coiled around his elbows, his eyes were too big, his smile was. All of it just seemed to protect the small boy underneath them.

Uninvited, the teenager plopped himself on the couch next to Shintaro and wordlessly looked at him.

Shintaro's defenses instinctively went up, his fingers became stiff and he slowly looked over at his new neighbor. Kano yawned and his eyes drooped a bit.

They both raised their eyebrows, Shintaro in cynical confusion, and Kano in mysterious amusement.

The light was yellow as if shone through an old coke bottle.

Kano spoke.

"What kind of girls do you like?"

His words were slow. At least slow for Kano. He usually spoke hurriedly, like he was on a time limit. This time he sounded casual, and slurred. Shintaro wondered if this is what alcohol did to Kano.

Shintaro thought about the question and reflected on a girl with a screwball smile and clips grasping at untidy dark hair. But those memories slipped from him, water between fingers.

Kano was suddenly closer to him, hands on his lap now.

"Or maybe you're not interested in girls…?"

Kano's lips bent down into a line and he looked up at Shintaro, golden eggs for eyes searching him. Shintaro constricted, uncomfortable, but his back wouldn't dive any further into the couch and Kano pawed at his jersey. White digging into red.

"H-hey—" Shintaro warned but Kano continued to talk.

There was something new in his voice, something vulnerable, like every word would be broken once said.

"I could be a girl… if you wanted… I can change myself into anything you want.."

Kano then yawned again, closed his eyes,and without warning, let his head fall against Shintaro's shoulder. Shintaro, unable to move, stayed with him like that for the rest of the night.

« »

"Hey, Momo, how much did Kano drink last night?"

"Eh? Kano didn't drink…"


End file.
